Me and Lucario - Partners Forever (Unfinished)
by StrikerX182
Summary: I have been thinking about how Lucario would make such a good pokemon for a fanfiction story. Since I am such a big Lucario fan myself, I decided to give a shot to writing one myself. Please tell me what you think about it!


Partners Forever

By StrikerX182

Chapter 1

A Suspicious Start!

Have you ever heard of the four guardians? They're the four protectors of our city. They are really friendly, but they also pack a big punch with their Pokemon. I always had a dream to become one of them, but there was always something that stopped me from telling them that I wanted to be one of the four guardians. I couldn't find out what it was. But enough daydreaming! Let me tell you about my story. Well, it's also Lucario's story. But anyway, let's get started shall we?

My name is Augustus. My friends – well, more like my Pokemon – just call me August. I was born in a very special family. You see, I'm a descendant of one of the first individuals to become a guardian. This doesn't matter much, though, as it makes no difference if you have this heritage, and becoming a guardian requires skill.

When I was about 13 years old, I was ready to become a Pokemon trainer. With a device that was given to me for my 13th birthday, and a stone of my choice that came with it, I was all set. I walked down the road. I finally arrived at the lab. I looked aroun, and I saw Pokemon trainers everywhere, duking it out, seeing who the best was, and I was going to join them. I walked into the lab to see a Riolu, male, looking very angry and sad at the same time. My eyes widened, I tried to go up and comfort it, but then a scientist walked up, and said "Sorry, he's a little… Agitated right now." I asked her why, and she said she couldn't tell me at the moment. She then took me to the choice room, where I would get my first Pokemon. I looked at all of them. I then said "I don't think any of these would match me… I was hoping that you would have more than this…" She told me that all of the other starters were taken and that these three were all they had other than Riolu. I had completely forgot about Riolu. I asked "Can I take the Riolu?" She then responded with a shocked look on her face. "What?! Do you have any idea how rebellious he is?! We have had him returned 6 times already!" I then walked away. I was very disappointed. "How irritating…They don't seem to be able to let me take care of the Riolu…" Just then, something grabbed my leg.

Chapter 2

Inflitration!

I looked down, and I saw him. The Riolu was holding on to my leg as if he wanted me to take him along. He seemed to have heard me say that I wanted to take care of it. I felt that the one who told me that I couldn't take the Riolu didn't tell the truth. I took the Riolu's Poke ball, and I asked it if I could take care of it as my first Pokemon, and it nodded very quickly, as if it was desperately wanting to get out of this lab. I was really feeling suspicious now. I told it what I was going to do. I was going to sneak into the lab and find out if there is anything illegal going on here. I also told him for one, I would need his cooperation, and two, if he heard anyone coming that he should just act like I left as if nothing happened.

The one thing I studied the most for when I would become a guardian is the city law. Most laws against illegal activity is very simple, but there is one law that stands out to me. "Those who establish any false Pokemon lab in the city will be arrested and held in prison for a 4 year period. Any extra illegal activity, such as experimenting with Pokemon alive and well, can be used as extra charges against the suspect with a $400 fee for each." This law is the one I can memorize the most, obviously because of it's importance and consequences, but also because my father is a part of the Pokemon Defense Force. PDF for short. It's like the Police Force in other cities, but this one is specifically for dealing with Pokemon-related crimes.

Shortly after I began searching the lab for anything suspicious, I actually made it to a room that was unoccupied without being found. Believe me, not being found is very easy to do in my case, as I was very small for a 13 year old. I'm 16 now, and I am still very small. Anyway, there was dust everywhere, on books, shelves, heck, there was even some on every one of the artifacts in the room. After searching the room for a bit, and carefully putting everything where they were before, I found a very interesting stone. It looked a lot like the one I had with me before I left, except it was a different color. I heard footsteps coming. "Shoot! Somone's coming!" I thought to myself. I had about 10 seconds, maybe less, before the two workers got here. I looked around the room. I saw a cabinet, a crowbar, and a paralysis pistol. I grabbed the paralysis pistol, and I took the crowbar, then I climbed into the cabinet. After that I snapped the top of the inside of the cabinet using the crowbar. It made some noise, which made the footsteps come a little faster. I climbed into the area above the cabinet, and held myself with my arms and legs against the sides. They finally came in. I listened closely to their conversation.

"I don't see why the hell we have to focus our attention on that Riolu. I mean, just because it's capable of Mega Evolution doesn't mean we have to drop all of our experiments and start studying that one Pokemon. I'm not even getting paid well enough since this is happening." One of the scientists said

"Just shut up and do your job. But did Angelia tell you about that one kid she is suspicious about? She told me that he refused to take any Pokemon other than the Riolu. If you ask me, that kid getting a hold of that Pokemon could blow our cover."

The word "cover" made me want to just jump down and punch the two men into oblivion since I now knew that they were criminals. But I couldn't. After all, my cover would get blown if I did that. I had to think before I act. After all, it was a criminal lab I was in.

"Hey, someone touched the Lucarionite!"

The instant that the scientists realized someone had touched their so-called "Lucarionite," I jumped down and used the paralysis pistol on them and made them incapable of moving, so that they would not be able to let the others know of my presence. I then carefully placed them in a nearby cabinet close to the floor. For some reason, it felt satisfying to shoot the two scientists. I mean, after all they have done, they deserved it. The fact that they were only paralyzed (or unconscious, it really depended on how much their bodies could take from the pistol) made me lock the cabinet so that they couldn't get out after the effect wore off. You know, just in case. You can never be too careful, can you? I also took the Lucarionite, knowing that it would help me in some situation later. After all, Riolu does evolve into Lucario, right?

I found that the other scientists were aware that I was in their lab from the looks of how they glanced at certain spots as if they were looking for me, but they didn't know where I was. After around 10 minutes of sneaking past the others, I made it to the entrance. "Thank God, I'm safe. Man, if I was spotted, these guys would have totally killed me. Hey, wait a sec – where the heck is Riolu?!" I then saw the door to the Choice room close. I immediately ran over to the choice room, knowing that if the Riolu was inside, something very bad would happen.

Chapter 3

The First Fight!

As soon as I ran in, I saw him, tied to a table. The Riolu. With some sort of device connected to the table. I was thinking that if Riolu tried to struggle, the device, from the look of it, would be triggered from a motion sensor, and he would get shocked with electricity. "Well, looks like you made it for the big moment. Are you ready to see the fate of this Riolu? Yours, too, of course."

"Who the hell are you guys?! Why are you treating this Riolu so horribly?! Pokemon are not some science project that you can change however the hell you like!" I yelled. I was furious, as this Riolu was suffering so much because of these people.

"Oh, we're just your typical evil organization like in the movies." She responded. She was actually the one I first saw in the lab, but I was so enraged I didn't notice.

I then ran up to her, and attempted to throw a punch at her. It was a direct hit. She then used the force to her advantage and rolled back onto her feet. "That was quite a punch. I will be very fun to see how you did that. From the INSIDE of you of course!" She pulled out a scalpel, and she started running towards me. She attempted to cut me, but I quickly evaded. I had no idea how I even managed all of these incredible movements. A normal human being could never pull off such crazy stunts like I was on their first try.

"How am I doing this?! This isn't normally possible!" I asked myself. Just then, she appeared right behind me, as if she teleported or something, and then she said:

"Maybe your aura is active. Think about it. Aura is what Riolu and Lucario use to jump around like you are isn't it?"

"How the HELL did you know about that?!" I yelled. I forgot to tell you. Apparently, when I was young, I was captured by some group of people, and they infused a Lucario's Aura into my body, giving me the ability to see and use Aura. I can't tell you what happened other than that, though. Apparently, they hit me with a drug that gave me memory loss, so not even I know what happened, but a witness of the scene told me what happened. "Well, my aura is active? Then in that case..." I started to focus, and I kept my eyes on my target, then, I positioned my hands, and I let my instincts handle the rest.

I made an Aura Sphere.

I then unleashed the blast, and sent the insane woman flying. The force blasted her through the wall of the room. Yeah, it was that powerful. "You okay, Riolu?" I asked. He nodded. "Your not much of a talker are you? Anyway, let's get the hell out of here." I blasted the cuffs holding Riolu, setting him free. He followed me out of the entrance and to the outside. He looked as if it had been years since he had been outside. "What's wrong?" I asked him, thinking that he was surprised at something ahead of him. "Oh, I get it; you want to see what's out there, don't you?" I said. The young Riolu nodded happily. "Well, you have my support! Let's go be the best we can be!"

From that point forward, I didn't need to ask, we both already knew that we would be partners for life. That was when we began our journey to become the best there ever was

Chapter 4

Permission, Please?

I was on my way with Riolu to the PDF Station. "My Dad is part of the Pokemon Defense Force. He should be able to help us out. Let's tell him what happened over at that false lab okay?" I said. Riolu replied with a firm yet happy "Rio!" I could tell he said yes, yet I didn't know why. At that point, he still didn't know how I pulled off that Aura Sphere back in the lab.

When we finally arrived, I told the front desk that I had to see my father immediately, as I had an urgent situation on my hands. She then told me that my father was currently in Squad 2 heading to area B5. "Okay," I said. "Can you tell me when he's going to be back? This situation involves a false lab and experiments on this Riolu here. From what I suspect, he was held in there for years. I was lucky to get him out of there alive. Not to mention myself of course."

"Wait," she responded, "how did you save this Riolu? Where was the incident located? There actually have been reports about a similar situation."

"At the Sylus Industries Pokemon lab. I don't think anyone even bothered to check if there even was a Sylus Industries." I responded.

"Well, anyway. About your father. He apparently…"

"What is it now? Is my dad gone?" I asked surprisingly.

"I am sorry, but your father disappeared yesterday. We tried contacting him every way we could. It's almost like he was abducted or something. Mainly because of the radar recording that came with his last transmission."

Tears started filling my eyes. I could hardly see anything without a blur. I started crying. I then said "HOW THE HELL IS THIS POSSIBLE?!"

After hours of sobbing, I decided that getting my second Pokemon in the choice room of the real Pokemon lab, which happened to be in the PDF Station (yeah, real convenient for me, huh?) might help me get myself together. I couldn't set a bad example to my new partner, could I? (My partner was Riolu at that point, for those who couldn't tell) I finally got to choose my own starter. I was told I could pick 2 Pokemon, mainly because of the efforts I took to save the Riolu. I chose a Charmander and an Oshawott. I was then ready to go out to be the best there ever was. But I had to ask the officers at the PDF something first. "I want to go find my father. I have to find him. He has some things that I really need."

"What would that be?"

"Well, the first is the stone that goes in the little slot here in this device for Mega Evolution. Second, I need his signature to get into the Guardian Academy."

"Really? You just want a signature and a Mega Stone? We have tons of them here if you wa –"

I gave her a serious look.

"Okay, okay. Where you're going is a very dangerous area, but I knew that someone would come here at some point. However I didn't expect it to be a 13 year old boy… Let's get you prepared."

Chapter 5

Arrival


End file.
